


One in a Million

by marcykinsmaki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humans Were Underground, Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Mages, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Racism, Rating May Change, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Secret Societies, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Somethin' Weird Is In The Atmosphere, Violence, frisk is a monster, humanphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcykinsmaki/pseuds/marcykinsmaki
Summary: It has been almost one year since the barrier had been broken, releasing the humans from the Underground after eons of being locked away.Among those humans, were Mages, a type of human who had carried powerful magic that had once been common among the race. Being grown into rarities after the hope of the people quickly diminished to nothing, they had worked hard and diligently to figure out how to break the barrier.Can you keep your magic a secret while making new monster pals, or will you slip and put the entirety of humans in danger?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	One in a Million

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i came up with this idea after seeing this fic called "Human!" by Sweetooze. it's short but sweet and i HAD to take advantage of it. it gives me such freeform for this fic because the idea of humans being locked underground isn't new per se, the idea of human sans and papyrus and everything already exists, but this is a plot where the monster and human roles are literally switched. i wanted to keep it interesting, so i kept the magic, and i love angst. yeah.
> 
> i hope you love this idea as much as i do. here is my sweet baby love child. i hope you enjoy. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ𓇼

_**Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.** _

_**One day, war broke out between the two races.** _

_**After a long battle, the monsters were victorious.** _

_**They sealed the humans underground with a magic spell.** _

_**Many years later . . .** _

_**Legends say those who climb the mountain never return.** _

_**The barrier is unbreakable. Despite the human’s loss eons ago, no number of monster SOULs could ever match the power of one human SOUL.** _

_**However, the humans challenged this fate.** _

_**The prophecy of The Angel was provided by a legendary and powerful Clairvoyant. Someone who has seen the surface will return to free them all.** _

_**The prophecy was proven true, all but almost one year ago proven to them all that they could escape from the hopelessness of the Underground.** _

The lights return to the damp building. The air is heavy with loss, remembering those who have fallen behind them. But as they remember the future that they have been provided ahead of them by The Angel, they are filled with hope. In the dark room, the stage is lit up, a spotlight on the speaker standing behind the podium. Behind them, the Delta Rune sit proudly on a large Red banner, golden buttercups placed by the base of the podium, bringing the attention of the crowd to the front.

“Among these freed humans, are Mages. Once a majority, now a rarity. That, ladies, gentleman, and people of other, is why we congregate each month together. To make sure we stay strong and keep our HOPEs high. To prove to ourselves and our future that we are more than the monsters that came before us, that locked us away. That we are more than the humans who gave up trying and fell. We are strong, powerful, and must prove to our King that we are enough to keep our bloodlines pure and thriving of something we lost. Through the bloody and brutal Mage Hunt of 196X and other dehumanizing wars, we have survived. And we will continue to. Now, I will pass this on to my colleague, long time friend, and legend of our own, my sister, Y/N Obice.” Clairice, your twin sister, turns to you, waving to you in a ‘come hither’ motion with her hand, moving to the side to let you walk on the stage. You take a deep breath and tug on your long sleeved shirt as applause and whistles roar through the empty building space that you had managed to find for the night. You step onto the platform, taking your sister’s place behind the podium.

“Good evening everyone. It’s so nice to see everyone could make it tonight. I know we had to do this later than usual, but King Mael has requested of me tonight to share some wonderful news.” You speak with a smile. Whispers and murmurs spread across the crowd, and your eyes drift across them. “As per our deal, we get the news the normal humans get earlier. And with great honor, I say to you that we will finally be gaining citizenship as citizens of the United.” Applause roars through the building again, echoing through the empty space that wasn’t occupied by the other members. After it quiets down, you return to your speech. “Nothing new has appeared, and it seems that the Humanphobia has gone down and violence towards unsuspecting humans has gone down and the Mage-hunting groups have plummeted significantly since anti-human hate laws were passed two months ago. However, I have been receiving word that a few Mages slipped this past month and almost revealed our existence. It’s okay if you make a mistake, but we’ve gone this far without making ourselves known, so please try and control yourselves?” You clear your throat silently, nodding “On to more exciting news, the one year anniversary of the barrier breaking is in a month! King Mael has requested that a few of our more showy-type magic users volunteer so we can finally have a day without restriction and show off what we’ve got and give more hope to our less-fortunate normal human friends. If you aren’t going to volunteer, the event is free, but unfortunately no monsters are allowed after 10pm due to the fact that we will be showing off magic at 10:30pm, obviously.” You look down to the set papers in front of you, reading off from it. “Any humans that try to sneak in any monster after 10pm will receive punishment accordingly, so it is extremely unadvised that you try. Thank you.” You look up to the crowd. “Any questions?” You stand for a moment. You sigh. “Cool. Drinks and snacks are behind you, so if you wanna stay back and chill or whatever, feel free to do so. If you aren’t, you can go ahead and head home, and a reminder that there will be no meeting next month due to the fact that our next meeting day is the same day as the celebration. Have a good night!” You give them one last smile before the rest of the lights return, the spotlight off of you before you turn to Clairice, who’s clapping softly.

“That was great! See, why are you always so nervous all the time?” She bumps your shoulder, making you roll your eyes and cross your arms across your chest.

“It was fine, I guess.” Suddenly, your phone goes off in your pocket. You reach down for it, pulling it out.

“Who is it?” She looks over curiously. You look down to the screen.

**Incoming Call…**   
_Queen Iolani_

“What could she need this late?” She hums. You shrug, pressing the answer button and holding the phone up to your ear.

“Good Evening, your Majesty, this is Y/N speaking.” You switch to your more business-casual voice, a fake smile on your face.

“ _Good evening to you, too, dear. I apologize for calling so late, especially on a meeting day. Did things go well?_ ” Her sweet voice floats through the phone. You will never get tired of hearing it.

“They did, your Majesty. Is there something you needed?”

“ _Well, Nakoa has actually gotten himself into a mishap again. The boy can’t seem to stay out of trouble these days. Armani cannot pick him up and Mael is out on business, so can you please stop by and get his address from him so you can return him to our house in Newer Home?_ ” She sighs.

“Of course, your Majesty, I can bring him there as soon as in the next half an hour.” You nod.

“ _Thank you, dear. I’ll be seeing you soon._ ”

“You’re very welcome.” You hang out promptly after, a new weight forming in your chest.

“What happened? Is she okay?” Clairice follows you as you walk off of the stage, waving to people who wave to you.

“Yeah, Nakoa got into another tumble instead of coming to the meeting tonight and Armani can’t pick him up.” You reach down into your back jean pocket, pulling out your keys, making a new message.

 **[You]** : Hey Noa, mind telling me where you’re at? Mama Lani said she wants your dumb ass home.

“Goodness, what in The Angel is that kid thinking? It’s almost every night he gets into a new fight.” Clairice groans behind you. You shrug as you walk out of the building and to your car, unlocking your doors and sliding in. Clairice joins you on the other side, buckling in her seatbelt. Your phone ring tone sounds out from your phone, you taking your phone out and looking at the incoming call.

**Incoming Call…**   
_Nakoa_

You press the answer button, holding the phone up to your ear. “Hey, asshole.”

“ _Did mom seriously have to get you to come and pick me up? I mean, I would have much preferred Armani._ ” Noa groans through the phone. You giggle a little, setting your phone down on your dash and close your door. For a split second, you swear you see a flash of blue from behind the building. You quickly stiffen, your hairs standing up on end. You sit silently for a moment. “ _... Y/N?_ ” Noa quickly snaps you out of it, as you lock your doors and quickly start up your engine.

“Clairice, call Jake and tell him to get everyone out. Get an Illusionist to cloak a few people or a Teleporter to get people out of the building as fast as possible, we got company at your 2.” You gesture in the direction near the door you came out of, Clairice looking in the direction and away from you, quickly dialing into her phone.

“ _Wait, what’s going on?_ ” Noa’s voice comes through your car’s bluetooth, pulling your car out of the parking lot and driving as normal.

“Nothing. Can you tell me your address so I can make sure no one else goes after your ass? Don’t need any more trouble tonight, my day was going quite well until that.” You sigh, hearing Clairice quietly speaking next to you.

“ _Fine. You better tell me when you pick me up. 42nd street by the ice cream place, in the alleyway._ ” He mumbles quietly. You groan.

“Are you serious, kid? I thought I explicitly told you not to go anywhere near there. Ebott City is a big ass place, and I promised your mom I’d get there in the next half an hour. Not to mention a ton of older monsters live there, humanphobic ones specifically. Frisk is going to be worried sick when you get home.”

“ _We just thought it’d be fun, then they ditched me!_ ” Noa whines through the phone.

“Okay, everyone’s out.” Clairice says with a relieved sigh, which lets all of you relax.

“I’ll call Jake later.” You nod to yourself. “I’ll be there in 20. Better have an explanation ready for your mama.” You hum to Noa.

“ _Whatever. Hi, Aunty Claire._ ” Noa speaks monotonously, making Clairice giggle a little.

“Hi, Noa. How are you?”

“ _Cold. Can we get something to eat-_ ”

“No.” You and Clairice both say, overlapping at the same time.

“ _I’d at least thought I’d try._ ” He sighs. “ _Okay, see you when you get here._ ”

“And stay out of sight, I don’t need anyone else nabbing you.” You glare at the screen displaying Noa’s nametag, like that’d do anything.

“ _Yeah, yeah. Bye._ ” He hangs up, the call ending tone playing before switching to the radio.

“Can you do a quick scan of the car and see if it’s bugged? We don’t need that scare again. I’m assuming we’ve already got the other cars scanned, too.” You keep your eyes focused on the road as you drive, the moon shining on the city around you.

“Sure. But are you sure the clearing of the building was necessary? You know I could have sensed if they were there. You, too.” She looks to you as her eyes began to glow a soft yellow for a bit, scanning the car for any magical or electrical bugs.

“They might have had blocks? Or something? We have them, too, Illusionists can do that if they try hard enough.” You shrug. “Better safe than sorry. I know a few more powerful monsters can sense Mages if we’re actively using our magic.”

“Alright, well, we’re clear. Building was clear when Jake scanned it, too. He’s one of our best, so I assume you trust him?” Clairice chimes, and you reluctantly nod.

“Try not to mix business with your romantic life?” You look over to her for a second, and she only giggles in response. The silence is filled by the radio, comfortable yet tense to retrieve the Prince of Humans. Once you arrive, you park, sliding out of the car by yourself. You sigh, pocketing your phone once more and approaching said alleyway, you stomp your foot once. “Yo Princey, I’m here.” You wait for a second, before you hear footsteps, ready to attack if you need to.

He steps in front of you, the pre-teen’s hazel eyes looking into yours. His skin is tan, but the nighttime makes him look darker. His hair is messy and wavy on top of his head. He’s wearing a white dress shirt, beige, green, and brown plaid button up vest, beige dress pants and brown dress shoes.

“Come on, we’ll discuss everything in the car, ‘kay?” You nod to your vehicle, and he wordlessly nods back. You lead him to the car, getting in and letting him close the door before you lock his door wordlessly. You start the engine, looking back at him through the rearview. “So, care to tell us what happened?” You pull out, making way for Newer Home. He sighs.

“Mark thought it’d be a good idea to go out and explore the monster neighborhoods outside of Newer Home and we walked out too far. Some older dude found us and scared us out. Mark eventually walked home but I lost my way.”

“Mark was supposed to take you to the meeting, _not_ 42nd street. There has to be more to the story.” Clairice adds.

“... We threatened him.”

You suddenly stop the car, dramatic wheel stopping and everything. Thank The Angel the streets were clear.

“You _what_?!” You look behind you to him. You feel Clairice touch your shoulder, looking over to her with disbelief. She shakes her head, letting you take a second to take a deep breath before you press on the gas again. “Dude, our humanphobia rates just went down recently. Why did you think that was a good idea! There are some monsters out there who don’t care about us. Seriously.” You sit in silence for a moment. “I’m sorry if I’m being a hardass, just, you know? You’re the Prince of Humans, dude, I know you’ve got a lot on your plate, but if someone felt you use magic or tried to hurt you? Fucking chaos.” You pull into Newer Home, nodding to the night guard and towards the end of the neighborhood.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry for being stupid. I just wanted to see if the rumors were true.” You look to your rearview mirror again for a second, seeing the lights pass across his face. He’s looking solemnly out the window.

“And if they were?”

“... I don’t know.” He shrugs. You hear Clairice sigh.

“There are people that love you, you know? Y/N doesn’t mean to yell and fuss, but we’re just looking out for you. Your mom calls us in to look after you for a reason.” Clairice says with a smile, looking back to him. You finally pull in to the large estate, seeing a car parked in the front.

“Alright, kid. ‘S time to face the final boss. Good thing Dad’s out for business, huh?” You look back to him and give him a smile. He looks to you for half a second, nods affirmingly, and unbuckles his seatbelt. You think you’re more nervous than he is, and as he opens his door, you see Frisk run out of the house, door flung open with the monster kid running toward your car, to Nokoa’s open door, tackling him back into the car.

“Woah! F-Frisk, I’m okay! I promise!” He laughs a little, and you look back to the backseat, Frisk clinging onto them for dear life.

“C’mon, kiddos, let’s get goin’, okay? I’m sure mama’s- aaand here she comes.” You look to the front door. The tall woman comes from the front door, twin braids cascading down her back, deep mahogany gown on her as she approaches the car. Worry is sewn onto her face, brown eyes you almost can’t see searching through the dark. Thankfully, living for unwritten amounts of years in the Underground, it helps your night vision a little.

“Where in the world have you been, Nakoa?! Are you hurt? Come here so I can get a good look at you!” She calls out, Frisk looking up to the sound of her voice. They keep their grip on Nakoa, even when she comes around. “Frisk, not now, my dear.” She places her hands on her hips, looking down at them. They have a silent staring contest.

“Do I need to lift some kids? I’ll do it.” You glare at them, knowing you’re just feeding into it. Yes, you can be serious, but you know when you need to let up. Iolani look at you with a ‘did you really just’ face, hearing the kids giggling at you. “Sorry, Mama Io, already gave Noa my own little scolding. He needs some of that good Io Special, you know?” You look up to her knowingly, looking to Clairice with a smirk. She nods, looking up to her.

“I apologize, your Majesty, but I have to agree. But seriously, guys, let’s head inside. It’s late, I can see Frisk falling asleep on top of you.” Clairice looks down to the kids, and you do as well, seeing Frisk’s soft breathing, and Noa struggling to stay awake. Iolani claps her hands together quite loudly, waking both of the kids up, yawning gently.

“Sorry, mom. I’m up.” Noa replies, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. You and Clairice begin to get out of the car, Iolani turning to greet you with a hug.

“Thank you so much, sweetheart. I was just a puddle by the time the end of the meeting came along.” She pats your back gently. You hug the woman back, taking in her motherly vibes. You know the one. You pull back, Clairice receiving her own thanks and hug. “Now, inside, all of you, before you catch a cold.” She shoos you inside, watching as the kids shuffle out of the car, walking up to the house, Frisk clasping Noa’s hand tightly, bringing him inside. Clairice trails behind the kids, and you stick behind a bit with the queen. She speaks quietly by the time they’re inside. “Jake texted me that you had called an emergency clearing of the building?” She turns to you. You nod.

“I saw that flash of blue light again. I didn’t want another scare, so I took care of it as quickly and as calmly as I could, your Majesty.” You place your hands by your side. Her smile is soft.

“You don’t have to be so tight, you know. We are no longer Underground thanks to you and your sister. I am forever in your debts.” She places a hand on your bicep. You relax a bit, shaking your head.

“I made you and King Mael a promise. From the first day of my servitude until my very last breath, I will be serving the Royal Family and keeping the honor of the Delta Rune and The Angel alive.” You bow your head slightly. Of course, because of ‘training’, you’ve been tip top-ship shape when it comes to serving the Family. You have been for a while.

“Please, my dear. You can relax. As for The Angel, I get to look at them every day.” You can hear the smile in her voice. You lift your head a little as you feel her take your hand. So many things you have witnessed during your life, yet you still feel like the little kid who looked in awe of the Royal Family that had been alive at the time of your birth. “They’re waiting for us inside. I have an adventurous son to scold.” She laughs a bit, and the smile you’ve been keeping finally shows. You follow her inside, seeing Frisk and Noa sitting at the dining room table, Frisk’s head is laying on their folded arms. You close the door behind you firmly yet gently, your sister standing by the kids in the lit dining room/kitchen mix. “Clairice, Y/N, can you please bring Frisk up and back to their room, please? I’d like to have a word with my son alone.” Her now visible rich brown eyes trail to Noa. He looks tired and guilty. You nod, approaching the younger child.

“Let’s get goin’ to bed, kiddo.” You nod up to their room. They hold their arms up to you without argument, and you shake your head with an eye roll with a smile still on your face, taking them into your arms. Clairice approaches.

“I’m gonna shortcut home, okay? All my stuff is at Jake’s anyway.” She looks to you. You nod, and she looks to the queen. “It was lovely seeing you this evening, your Majesty. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow to begin planning for the celebration?” Clairice raises an eyebrow. Iolani nods once.

“Of course. Have a good night, my dear.” Iolani says to her, before you feel a slight pull of magic in her direction, before she’s gone after you blink, a dizzy spell making your head spin.

“Oof, remind me not to stand at a distance of under three feet when she ‘ports.” You quietly joke, hearing Noa giggle a little. “Do you want me to tuck him in, too? When you’re done?” You flick your eyes to Io.

“Ugh, I’m not a baby.” He groans. Iolani eyes him quietly, hands on her hips.

“So Frisk’s a baby now?” You raise an eyebrow.

“... She can tuck me in if she wants.” He grumbles. You chuckle, nodding.

You silently take Frisk up the stairs, who’s gently breathing against you as you hold them. You take a turn down the hallway once you make it to the second floor, making it to Frisk’s room and entering. It’s a normal child’s room, lightly colored walls and toys organized and some on the floor, coloring supplies on the floor and multiple drawings near them. You approach Frisk’s bed, staring and focusing on the covers, a gentle ringing in your ears as the sheets slowly pull themselves back, the ringing and sheets coming to a halt when you’re happy with it. You lay Frisk down gently, pulling the sheets up to cover them. Before you can do anything, their eyes open.

“Hey, kiddo. Time for bed, okay? Just go back to sleep.” You turn, but feel their hand grip your shirt before you can walk away. You turn to them. They lift their hands to sign.

“ _Can you close the door? I want to talk._ ” They look up to you intently with bright red eyes past their thick bangs. You nod, turning to look at the door, ringing returning as the door closes gently. You turn back, the ringing stopping.

“What’s wrong?”

“ _I keep having nightmares of our fight._ ” Their face stays neutral, but their eyes say it all. You sigh, sitting down gently next to them as they sit up.

“Look, kiddo, you made the mistake _once_ , and you said after your last reset it wasn’t your fault, and you’d make up for it. I believed you, and here we are on the surface.” You shrug. Their lips purse.

“ _But when I close my eyes at night, all I can see is you throwing me across the room and burning my skin off. I can even-_ ” They stop signing and sniffle. You frown, and hold your arms out. They quickly launch themselves into your arms, clinging onto your shirt. You close your arms around them, holding them close. You can hear the soft hics in their breath, your hand rubbing up and down their back.

“Hey, you’re here now. Those days are over, we’re not in the Underground anymore. You’re not the only one who needs to learn that.” You giggle silently. They pull away.

“ _I don’t think I can be the ambassador anymore. I’m not as good as everyone thinks I am._ ” Frisk continues to sniff as they sign.

“No, none of that. You are doing the best you can. You’ve done as good as you possibly can for a whatever-year-old stuck in an 10 year old’s body. Mama thinks you’re amazing at what you do, and so does the rest of human-kind. Like I said, look at where we are. On the surface. You’ve taught us so much about it. And you’ve learnt so much about humans. Yeah, politics might be really rocky but I guess things change over unwritten amount of years in monster politics.” You shrug. You sit in silence for a bit. They suddenly stand, making their way across the floor and picking up a scrap of paper from the ground and handing it to you. You take it, raising an eyebrow.

“ _That’s what I’ve been doing in my sleep. Flip the paper over._ ” They gesture as they sign. You look down and flip it over as instructed. Your eyebrows furrow and you squint, eyes scanning the darkly-colored paper with an odd writing on it, black crayon colored around it to make the text prominent. Shit. You look up to them. “ _I’ll sleep one night, and suddenly I’m on the floor and that’s on it. It scares me, and I keep seeing melty faces everywhere. I hate it and makes me not wanna sleep._ ” They began to tear up again. You reach over to their face, running your finger over their soft and scaled skin, not being able to be seen in the daylight unless you look close.

“I can stay over if you want, I’m sure mama won’t mind, she always enjoys the company.” You grin. Frisk thinks for a minute, before nodding, quickly hugging you again. You pat their back. “But first I have to tuck Noa in, I’m sure that mama’s done with her reprimanding.” You slowly let go of them. Frisk scrambles into bed, nodding vigorously. “Okay, I’ll be back in a minute.” You stand, turning and opening the door, walking out of the room and downstairs, just as Iolani stops talking.

“Ah, finally, I assume Frisk is asleep now?” She looks up to you as you enter the dining room.

“I was actually wondering, your Majesty, if it was okay to stay the night tonight? Frisk told me they haven’t been sleeping well lately and maybe me staying over would make them feel a bit safer and help them sleep?” You place your hands into your pockets, and a soft smile grows on her features.

“That sounds lovely. You can sleep in one of the guest rooms, Noa’s already falling asleep at the table.” She giggles a bit, and you look over to Noa who looks like Frisk earlier, his head on his arms as he breathes softly.

“I see that. Come on, big guy, your turn for sleeping.” You approach, holding your arms out. He groans, making you both laugh. “No groaning moaning or whining, this is undebatable. You’re not sleeping on the table.”

“Fiiiiiine.” He pushes himself up slowly from the table. You let him get up, and walk past you. You look to Iolani, who’s still smiling.

“Thank you for this, my dear. I think it always gets hard for the three of us when Mael goes on these trips. Who knew monster politics would be like this after all these years. Asgore is a kind man, but he definitely cares about his people.” She sighs softly, approaching the staircase.

“We just have to be patient, your Majesty. Frisk can only do so much.” You turn to the stairs and walk with her.

“I know, I know, I just care about _my_ people as well. They have no idea what it’s like being trapped and losing hope quickly and quietly for The Angel knows how long.” She shakes her head. You two stop in front of Noa’s room, and she turns to you. “Y/N, I’m glad that you kept my promise all those years ago. I know you do not do them often, but I just knew somehow it would have costed us our freedom. And monsters are people, too. They were all so young. I couldn’t bear to see them come, leave, and die.” She shakes her head gently as you stand a few feet away from Noa’s door. You nod knowingly. You wish you didn’t know enough to feel her pain.

“I should tuck the kid in, your Majesty. You have a good night’s sleep, alright? Thank The Angel it’s the weekend tomorrow.” You keep your smile. She snorts gently, you two sharing a small laugh.

“Yes, indeed. Goodnight, Y/N.” She turns into Frisk’s room, and you go into Noa’s room, leaving the door open behind you. You look to him already in bed, clothes laid out in a trail to the door.

“Yo, kid, you need to pick up your clothes tomorrow morning. May be part of the Royal Staff or whatever, but I’m not the maid.” You tease, hearing him groan softly.

“Do you mind if you close the door for a minute? It’s about Frisk.” He mumbles. You nod, looking back and staring at the door, soft ringing in your ears as you watch it close gently, the ringing stopping and looking back to him. “It’s always so cool when you do that.” You can hear the smile in his murmuring, even in the dark room.

“Well, as long as you find it cool, I’ll keep doing it. So what’s up?” You approach the bed, stepping around the clothing trail and sitting on the bed by his feet.

“Frisk’s having nightmares again.” His eyes look up to you.

“I know. They told me, that’s why I’m sleeping over. I would have needed to come over for planning for Surface Day anyway.” You shrug, slouching over a bit.

“They wake up screaming every other night. It scares mom half to death. They won’t tell us what they dreamed about, they’ll just cry and shiver. It’s scary.” He speaks plainly. No undertone to his voice, just something monochromatic. It sends chills across your skin.

“Don’t worry, we’re here to protect them. Not just me. Your mom, your dad, Clairice, Armani, Ramona, and everyone else in humanity is here to protect them as well. They’re part of the Royal Family, we’d never let them get hurt.” You quickly reassure him. He sighs, nodding.

“Right. Sorry.” He yawns, stretching a little and sinking back into the sheets. You pat his side.

“You sleep well, kiddo, okay? If you need anything, just come a’knockin’.” You stand, pulling the covers over his shoulder, hearing Iolani walk in through the door. You smile to her silently. She eyes the clothes and the floor, and there’s nothing you can do except shrug, walking past her and to Frisk’s doorway. You knock gently before entering, slowly opening the door. Frisk is sitting upright on the bed, their covers rolled back. Their head tilts up to you, and they reach a clawed hand over to pat the side next to them.

“You… want to share the bed with me?” They nod slowly. “Sure. Just let me hop back home real quick, change, and I’ll be back in a bit.” They nod again after a moment. You let your mind focus, ringing there for a minute before your ears pop gently, the world melting and reforming into your bedroom. Thankfully, you live in Newer Home, so using your magic doesn’t bother you here. You turn to your right, your dark brown dresser sitting next to your widely unkempt bed. You should really clean up like Clairice asks. You shrug, going into your dresser to grab a pair of sweatpants, a loose tank top, a sweatshirt to replace your jacket, and a sports bra. You change, and go into your bathroom. You look at yourself in the mirror. Wow you’re a mess. You reach for a rogue hair tie on the sink, tying up your hair in a messy bun. You reach for your necessities, brushing your teeth silently. Your phone goes off, looking down to it. The screen is blank.

The room suddenly gets darker. Your skin grows cold. The hair on the back of your neck stands. You have to answer it. You reach your unoccupied hand down, gripping your phone and press the answer button, lifting the phone up to your ear.

“ ** _Come join the fun._** ” Multiple voices speak at different times, but somehow you can make out what the words are. You know what they are anyway. You shake your head, throwing the phone to the mirror, a loud shattering noise filling the empty space. You glare, teary-eyed into the broken mirror, a large figure behind you as it places a hand on your shoulder. You hate it. You hate it. You hate it. It opens its mouth to speak.

Your eyes blink open. The morning light of the weekend sun beams on your face uncomfortably. You groan, lifting a hand to your eye and rubbing with a sleeved fist. You’re sweating. Your vision adjusts to the brightness of the room, and you feel something on your lap. Looking down, Frisk is sitting on your lap against you, breathing softly with sleep. In front of you is the bed. You’re on the floor, sitting. Multiple pieces of scrap paper are strewn about on the floor, broken crayons on top of them. In the hand that isn’t rubbing your eye, you fist and almost crumple a piece of paper. You’re afraid to look at it. You do anyway.

You can’t fool yourself for long. You know the strange language on the paper. You hate lying to Frisk, even though they can read the intentions of SOULs, they decide to say nothing because they know it bothers you every time they bring it up or they forgot to put it away from their latest night of screaming and crying and being afraid of the _real_ monsters are too close for comfort. You swallow nothing and feel your dry skin stick uncomfortably to itself.

**👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ ☺︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎🕆︎☠︎📪︎ ✡︎📭︎☠︎📬︎ 👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ ☺︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎🕆︎☠︎📪︎ ✡︎📭︎☠︎📬︎ 👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ ☺︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎🕆︎☠︎📪︎ ✡︎📭︎☠︎📬︎ 👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ ☺︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎🕆︎☠︎📪︎ ✡︎📭︎☠︎📬︎ 👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ ☺︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎🕆︎☠︎📪︎ ✡︎📭︎☠︎📬︎ 👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ ☺︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎🕆︎☠︎📪︎ ✡︎📭︎☠︎📬︎**

**Author's Note:**

> if you're curious on how to pronounce mc's last name, it is not pronounced like "obese", it is pronounced "aou-be-cheh"
> 
> updates when i can :3


End file.
